mamamoofandomcom-20200213-history
HIP
'HIP' is the title track of MAMAMOO's second studio album Reality in BLACK. Hwasa helped write and compose the song. "It's about living a life where you don't care about how other people see you and it's a song about a life that's the most like you. Sincere 'HIP' comes from the mindset of loving myself, so the song conveys the meaning of valuing yourself and living confidently rather than caring about what others think," Hwasa said about the song. "The song is fun, but fun songs are always difficult at first for me. I wanted to express this fun song in a cool way. But composer Kim Do Hoon already made it in a cool way, so I liked that we were able to convey that vibe," she added. Hangul= All I wanna be is 멋짐 내 마음대로 골라 Kick it 머리 어깨 무릎 다 HIP 해 Do it do it like me do it 나를 따라 해 Kick it Clapping clapping 모두 같이 HIP I love you 니가 뭐라든 간에 Respect you 니가 뭘 하든 간에 늘 따끈따끈해 그 관심이 따끔따끔해 또 힐끔 힐끔 힐끔 이? 모든 일이 가뿐해 Veteran 성공을 썰어 먹어 마치 Michelin 누구보다 빠른 걸음을 걸었네 비시즌 잊은 지도 오래야 뒷걸음 All I wanna be is 멋짐 내 마음대로 골라 Kick it 머리 어깨 무릎 다 HIP 삐삐삐 논란이 돼 My fashion 별로 신경 안 써 그저 Action 자꾸 Click me click me 홀린 듯이 Zoom Close up close up close up HIP 해 HIP HIP 머리 어깨 무릎 HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP 해 HIP HIP 머리 어깨 무릎 HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP 해 HIP (Attention) 어딜 가든 넌 (Reflection) 빛날 수 있어 세상에 넌 하나뿐인 걸 근데 왜이래 니 얼굴에 침 뱉니 (칵투) 날 자극한 여러분 감사 거기서 멈춘 찌질이 반사 덕분에 나의 멘탈은 단단해 난 다음 앨범 만들러 갈게 All you wanna be is trendy 어그로 끌기 Gimmick 때찌! 그런 애들 끼리끼리 HIP 삐삐삐 논란이 돼 My fashion 별로 신경 안 써 그저 Action 자꾸 Click me click me 홀린 듯이 Zoom Close up close up close up HIP 해 HIP HIP 머리 어깨 무릎 HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP 해 HIP HIP 머리 어깨 무릎 HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP 해 HIP 코 묻은 티 삐져나온 입 떡진 머리 난 상관없지 코 묻은 티 삐져나온 입 떡진 머리 내가 하면 HIP 코 묻은 티 삐져나온 팬티 떡진 머리 난 상관없지 코 묻은 티 삐져나온 팬티 떡진 머리 내가 하면 HIP 삐삐삐 논란이 돼 My fashion 별로 신경 안 써 그저 Action 자꾸 Click me click me 홀린 듯이 Zoom Close up close up close up HIP 해 HIP HIP 머리 어깨 무릎 HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP 해 HIP HIP 머리 어깨 무릎 HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP 해 HIP |-| Romanization= All I wanna be is meotjim nae maeumdaero golla Kick it meori eokkae mureup da HIP hae Do it do it like me do it nareul ttara hae Kick it Clapping clapping modu gachi HIP I love you niga mweoradeun gane Respect you niga mweol hadeun gane neul ttakkeunttakkeunhae geu gwanshimi ttakkeumttakkeumhae tto hilkkeum hilkkeum hilkkeum ijen modeun iri gappunae Veteran seonggongeul sseoreo meogeo machi Michelin nuguboda ppareun georeumeul georeonne bishijeun ijeun jido oraeya dwitgeoreum All I wanna be is meotjim nae maeumdaero golla Kick it meori eokkae mureup da HIP ppippippi nollani dwae My fashion byeollo shingyeong an sseo geujeo Action jakku Click me click me hollin deushi Zoom Close up close up close up HIP hae HIP HIP meori eokkae mureup HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP hae HIP HIP meori eokkae mureup HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP hae HIP (Attention) eodil gadeun neon (Reflection) binnal su isseo sesange neon hanappunin geol geunde waeirae ni eolgure chim baenni (kaktu) nal jageukan yeoreobun gamsa geogiseo meomchun jjijiri bansa deokbune naye mentareun dandanhae nan daeum aelbeom mandeulleo galkke All you wanna be is trendy eogeuro kkeulgi Gimmick ttaejji! geureon aedeul kkirikkiri HIP ppippippi nollani dwae My fashion byeollo shingyeong an sseo geujeo Action jakku Click me click me hollin deushi Zoom Close up close up close up HIP hae HIP HIP meori eokkae mureup HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP hae HIP HIP meori eokkae mureup HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP hae HIP ko mudeun ti ppijeonaon ip tteokjin meori nan sanggwaneopji ko mudeun ti ppijeonaon ip tteokjin meori naega hamyeon HIP ko mudeun ti ppijeonaon paenti tteokjin meori nan sanggwaneopji ko mudeun ti ppijeonaon paenti tteokjin meori naega hamyeon HIP ppippippi nollani dwae My fashion byeollo shingyeong an sseo geujeo Action jakku Click me click me hollin deushi Zoom Close up close up close up HIP hae HIP HIP meori eokkae mureup HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP hae HIP HIP meori eokkae mureup HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP hae HIP |-| English= All I wanna be is cool However I want, pick it, kick it Head, shoulders, knees, it’s all HIP Do it do it like me do it Copy me, kick it Clapping clapping everyone together HIP I love you whatever you say Respect you whatever you do It’s always warm, that attention is tingly Again glancing glancing glancing Now, everything is easy, veteran I cut up and eat success like Michelin I walked faster than anyone else, off-season It’s been a while since I forgot, step back All I wanna be is cool However I want pick it, kick it Head, shoulders, knees, it’s all HIP Bbi-bbi-bbi it becomes a controversy, my fashion I don’t care much, just action Keep on click me click me, like you’re possessed, zoom Close up close up close up It’s HIP HIP HIP Head, shoulders, knees, HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP It’s HIP HIP HIP Head, shoulders, knees, HIP HIP HIP HIP It’s HIP HIP (Attention) Wherever you go (Reflection) You can shine There’s only one you in the world But what are you doing, spitting on your own face Thank you to everyone who provokes me Losers who stopped there, right back at you Thanks to you, my mentality is strong I’m gonna go make the next album All you wanna be is trendy Trolling gimmick hit People that are like that together HIP Bbi-bbi-bbi it becomes a controversy, my fashion I don’t care much, just action Keep on click me click me, like you’re possessed, zoom Close up close up close up It’s HIP HIP HIP Head, shoulders, knees, HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP It’s HIP HIP HIP Head, shoulders, knees, HIP HIP HIP HIP It’s HIP HIP T-shirt with snot on it, mouth sticking out Greasy hair, it doesn’t matter to me T-shirt with snot on it, mouth sticking out Greasy hair, it’s HIP if I do it T-shirt with snot on it, panties sticking out Greasy hair, it doesn’t matter to me T-shirt with snot on it, panties sticking out Greasy hair, it’s HIP if I do it Bbi-bbi-bbi it becomes a controversy, my fashion I don’t care much, just action Keep on click me click me, like you’re possessed, zoom Close up close up close up It’s HIP HIP HIP Head, shoulders, knees, HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP HIP It’s HIP HIP HIP Head, shoulders, knees, HIP HIP HIP HIP It’s HIP HIP Category:Korean Releases Category:Reality in BLACK Category:2019 Releases Category:Singles Category:Discography Category:Korean Releases Category:Reality in BLACK Category:2019 Releases Category:Singles Category:Discography Category:Discography Category:2019 Releases Category:Korean Releases Category:Reality in BLACK Category:Singles